mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes
Digimon Adventure 02 is a 50-episode sequel to the 1999 anime series Digimon Adventure. It was created by Toei Animation and aired in Japan on Fuji TV between April 2, 2000, and March 25, 2001. The series was directed by Hiroyuki Kakudō and produced by Keisuke Okuda. Music for Digimon Adventure 02 was composed by Takanori Arisawa, and characters were designed by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru. The story, set in an alternate timeline of the real world, opens four years after the events of Digimon Adventure with the next generation of DigiDestined children.In the original Japanese release, only three years have passed since the events of Digimon Adventure. All events in the series, henceforth, differ by one year between the English and Japanese versions. In their quest to maintain peace in the Digital World, the children battle both new and returning foes. In a 2001 survey published by Japanese anime and entertainment magazine Animage of its readers, Digimon Adventure 02 placed 17th, tied with the 1988 film My Neighbor Totoro, on the list of anime that should be most remembered in the 21st century. The series has aired in many countries in Asia, Europe, and the Americas in a combination of dubbed and subtitled versions. For example, Mexican public and cable television channels aired both versions of the anime. In the United States, the English dub of Digimon Adventure 02 began airing on Fox Kids on August 19, 2000. Following the discontinuation of the programming block, it aired on ABC Family, Toon Disney, and Disney XD. During its airing on Fox Kids, the series helped push the network into first place during the February 2001 Nielsen ratings sweeps among viewers aged 6–11. The episodes of Digimon Adventure 02 have also been made available digitally through various media outlets. The first 15 episodes were made available for download on IGN's Direct2Drive service in July 2008. The subtitled version of the series has been hosted on the streaming media website Crunchyroll since October 27, 2008. In a digital partnership with Toei, Funimation Entertainment also began streaming the subtitled Digimon Adventure 02 on its online video portal on April 3, 2009. Volume DVDs have been released by Toei in Japan, and boxed sets have been released by Happinet in Japan and by Alliance Entertainment in North America. In the original Japanese version, the opening theme of the series was by Kōji Wada. Two ending themes by Ai Maeda (credited as AiM) were used, and . The English opening reuses the theme song from Digimon Adventure by Paul Gordon. Episode list Volume DVDs Japanese release Toei Video, the distribution arm of Toei Animation, released a total of 12 DVD compilations of Digimon Adventure 02 in Japan between January 21 and December 7, 2001. The series was also released as a 9-disc boxed set on December 22, 2006, by Happinet Pictures. North American release Alliance Entertainment has released a 6-disc boxed set of the English dubbed episodes. See also *Digimon *[[List of Digimon Adventure episodes|List of Digimon Adventure episodes]] Notes References External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon02/ Digimon Adventure 02 official website] * Adventure 02 es:Anexo:Episodios de Digimon Adventure 02 it:Episodi di Digimon Adventure 02 pl:Lista odcinków serialu anime Digimon Adventure 02 fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Digimon Zero Two jaksoista